The present invention relates to letter trays, and in particular to a locking letter tray which precludes unauthorized access to mail therein.
Interoffice mail is customarily deposited in and removed from letter trays situated on the tops of desks. The trays are normally paired in an in-out arrangement, either as two separate trays positioned side by side or assembled in tiers as by supporting one tray above the other on legs or rods extended between the trays. Such trays are relatively open so that mail contained therein is readily accessible.
In certain cases, such as where the person receiving delivery of the mail is an executive, personnel manager or professor, some or all of the mail may be confidential. During the time that such person is away from his desk, confidential communications which accumulate in his letter tray are susceptible to unauthorized reading. It is therefore extremely desirable to provide a letter tray, for use in such cases, which provides security for documents therein to prevent unauthorized reading thereof, and yet is esthetically compatable with an office environment for desk top use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a letter tray which affords security to documents or the like therein.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a letter tray having a lockable closure for containing mail, which is openable by authorized personnel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a letter tray having a lockable closure into which documents or the like may be readily inserted when the closure is locked, but which must be unlocked for removal of the documents.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a letter tray having a lockable closed container portion in combination with an open container portion.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such a letter tray having a unitary structure which is esthetically compatable for desk top use in an office environment.